


Self-Discovery

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession, Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuteness overload, DrunkenKisses, Fluff, Lots of dialogue, M/M, MORE CUTENESS, Morning After, Possessive Hannibal, Rimming, Season 1, Smut, Whiskey - Freeform, Will Graham's Dogs - Freeform, jealous! Will, lots of fluff, sexy kisses, will questioning his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will misses his appointment because Winston has to be taken to the vet. Hannibal brings over a late-dinner and really expensive whiskey. They talk for a long time about friendship,relationships, and family which leads to a discussion on sexuality as they, especially Will get drunk. This leads to Will trying to figure out his budding desire to Hannibal which leads to kissing and smut in the next chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Budding Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is definitely a slow burn. And really long. It gets sexy though.

Will opened the door to his home and let Hannibal Lecter inside. It was nearly 10 o’ clock, and as promise, Hannibal held out a container with some food and a bottle of Yamasaki single malt whiskey. Will eyed the bottle with surprise. “That is not a cheap bottle of whiskey. Jack Daniels would have been fine.” 

“It is quite all right, Will. I have been saving this bottle for a special occasion, and you enjoy hard alcohol far more than I do.” Hannibal grinned affectionately. He didn’t mention that he had been bought and saved the bottle specifically to share with Will at some point. Hannibal walked over to examine the art on Will’s wall and stopped to lean down and pet Winston. “How is Winston doing?” Will had returned from taking Winston to the emergency vet which was why Hannibal was here with dinner.

“Much better.” Will smiled and walked over to them. “I’m sorry I had to miss our appointment. You didn’t need to drive all the way out here. But, I appreciate it.” Will grabbed some glasses and Hannibal poured them both significant portions of the whiskey. Will then took some plates from the kitchen and dished some of the food. Will sat down on the armchair as Hannibal took a place on the couch. Will noted how out of place he looked here in his three-piece suit and high-class mannerisms eating off of Will’s cheap cutlery.

“You really could have just picked up some take-out, you know. That would have been more than enough.” Will said with a slight smirk, knowing that was out of the question. 

“It was no trouble, Will. I wouldn’t want to put any of that garbage in my body, or yours.” Hannibal smiled back and Will and his petulance.

“I have grown to appreciate many new dishes because of your culinary expertise. In fact, I have grown to appreciate many things about you I wouldn’t normally care for.” Will said as he took a bite of the warm soup. “This is delicious, by the way.” 

“I am glad for that I have come to appreciate many aspects of yourself, some which surprised me, as well. Your canine companions, for one. I have never been overly fond of domestic pets, but I must admit that I find your dogs charming.” Hannibal said, petting Buster who had settled next to him on the couch. 

“That’s good. I don’t think I could truly be friends with somebody who wasn’t found of my dogs. Besides, who doesn’t like dogs? Unless you’re more of a cat person?” Will leaned forward slightly, his forearms resting on his thighs, mirroring the position that Hannibal had taken across from him, and took another long swig of his drink. “This is exceptional. Thank you for this.” Will raised his drink slightly.

“I enjoy the company of both canines and felines, although I’ve never had either as a pet. That doesn’t mean that I am adverse to them, however. As I mentioned, I am quite fond of your own dogs.” 

“I find that similar to children I tend to like other people’s pets better when the I admire and respect the person they belong to.” Will laughed, feeling his body relax slightly as the alcohol began to enter his system. He wondered if that was the reason Hannibal liked his dogs.

“Have you ever thought of having children, Will? Or are dogs enough for you in that regard?” Hannibal asked, running his elegant fingers over the dark leather of the couch. 

“Children are loud. And messy and time-consuming. Although I can see the appeal of family life if you find the right person…” Will wasn’t quite sure while he was telling Hannibal all of this. He supposed their therapy session had resumed.

“Very true, Will. I have never been in a relationship with someone I wished to spend my life with. I imagine it would be a beautiful thing.” Will’s worn, brown jacket was laying on the back of the couch next to him. Hannibal noticed the scent of his cologne, a masculine sweat, and pine. Will’s smell. He wanted Will closer to him.  
“I’m curious, Hannibal. What would you look for in someone to spend your life with?” Will felt genuinely curious, wondering who could possibly keep Hannibal interested and intellectually satiated.

“Dependability, Will. Loyalty, trust. I’m not so complicated; I simply want someone I can know and who knows me in our entireties.” Hannibal caught Will’s gaze and held his eyes for a long moment, trying to convey what he could not yet say out loud. Hannibal was still in control, but he could feel a slight tingle at the edge of his brain. 

“Knowing someone entirely who knows you entirely is far from uncomplicated. I have never found that, either.” Will noted Hannibal’s tongue wet his lips, and he was suddenly aware of the heaviness and ache of his own mouth. 

“It requires a deep connection, and a lingering desire to learn from the other person. Our own relationship, for example, is intimate in the subject matter we discuss during our conversations. I believe that is because we are very alike, Will. You are I are separate sides of the same coin.” Hannibal’s gaze was intense as he stared at Will.  
Will adjusted his body in the seat, feeling uncomfortable and slightly flushed at the heat in their gaze. “And what side are you on?” Will asked, never quite sure of Hannibal’s intentions, yet craving his company. 

“Head or tails? Top or bottom? We may be both interchangeably.” Hannibal replied, biting his lip slightly to keep from laughing.

Will was taken aback by that reply, not sure what he meant, but catching the drift. “What exactly do you mean by that?” He paused. “Do you not see yourself making a life with a woman?” Will realized their sexuality was something that had never been discussed, and he was curious to Hannibal’s answer. 

“Women have their own appeal, but most likely, no.”

Will found himself internally squirming, with anxiety, anticipation, or trepidation he wasn’t sure. He stood up and his head swam. He was definitely past tipsy, as he took a couple of steps and stared at the window. Trying to soften how uncomfortable he felt under Hannibal’s gaze, but instead he could just feel Hannibal’s eyes boring into his back. “So you see yourself in a long-term, romantic relationship with a man?” He was a little too drunk to keep these questions from coming out of his mouth. 

“Yes, I find that to be the most likely conclusion.” Hannibal noted Will’s tense stance, but also couldn’t help from admiring his back and the way his bottom looked in the soft moonlight.

“Interesting. That’s something I never would have considered.” Will paused as he refilled his glass, still keeping his back to Hannibal. He turned his head slightly to watch Hannibal out of the corner of his eyes. “I’m straight.” Will wondered why the words felt so forced. Almost like a denial. That position was something he had never had trouble claiming or even questioned before.

“Is that so? Of all the things we have discussed, sexuality has never come up.” Hannibal noticed the inauthenticity in Will’s voice at those words, but he wasn’t going to press anything. He wanted Will to come to his own conclusions. 

“So, if you prefer men, what would you call your sexuality? Or do you prefer not to label it?” Will was surprised at his own inquiries into the matter, but the whiskey was making his head swim, and he was sure that this information was really important. He forced himself to look at Hannibal, even though he was unsure of himself and the growing excitement rooting in his stomach and the base of his spine.

“I suppose as a label bisexual or pansexual might fit. But I have never had much use for labels myself. Aesthetics differ between individuals.” Hannibal refrained from saying that Will’s aesthetics were just to his liking; he hadn’t had quite as much to drink yet as Will.

Will couldn’t help himself. “Do you find my aesthetics pleasing?” He said, looking behind his shoulder with a slight smirk.

“I do, yes, Will. Does it make you uncomfortable to know that?” Hannibal wanted to stand up and walk over to him, but he knew he needed to wait. Give Will some time to process that quickly changing emotions Hannibal could see cross his face and eyes.

“No, not really. I find it more…intriguing actually.” Will was surprised at his own answer, but he could tell it was the truth. He was a bit too drunk to censor his thoughts at this point. 

“Intriguing in what way, Will? Hannibal’s voice was dripping with anticipation and expectation.

“I’ve never had another man attracted to me, at least that I’m aware of. I find it flattering.” Will turned fully to face Hannibal, but kept both hands on his glass, fiddling his fingers  
and feeling awkward just standing there.

“I doubt I’m the only one, Will. You are entirely delectable both body and mind.” Hannibal smiled deeply.

Will flushed deeply, not just from the alcohol. “One would have to be blind to deny you are an attractive man, as well.”

“Thank you, Will. I suppose it is in a way serendipitous that we are able to acknowledge each other’s respective appeal.” It was Hannibal who stood up this time and spent some time looking at the fishing pole propped against the couch. He was not uncomfortable, but he could sense Will was and wanted to give him some relief. Plus, he was worried he would go to Will and pull him in his arms and kiss him if he didn’t stop looking so flushed and pliant. 

“What does this mean for our friendship?” Will asked, slightly concerned at what he was revealing, both to himself and to Hannibal. And what it might mean after he had sobered up.

“It implies a certain level of intimacy. Of familiarity and comfort. There are many different kinds of intimacies, Will.” Hannibal turned back to him, unable to resist watching Will’s reactions and body language. 

“I feel I should make it clear that I may not want the same kind of intimacy as you.” Will rubbed his forehead and took another sip. “That sounds so ridiculous to say, as I’m not assuming this is what you’re implying, I just mean I wouldn’t be interested in a physical relationship.” 

Hannibal’s face fell ever slightly, but he composed himself quickly. He knew Will would just need some time to get used to the idea. “That is interesting, Will. Do you mean specifically sexual intimacy or physical intimacy of a tactile nature as well? I only ask because I have been tactile with you in the past, and you did not seem adverse, but I would prefer to make sure I do not overstep my bounds.” Actually, Hannibal wanted nothing more than to push Will’s bounds. He had no doubt that he would be receptive after he opened his mind, and body, up to the idea. 

“I guess I mean sexually. It’s not that I am opposed to you touching me. Touch can be an important part of friendship.” Will wanted Hannibal to touch him, and he was a little scared about what that might mean. 

“I would agree, Will. Touch is an important part of friendships and human development in general. Physical closeness and emotional closeness are often intertwined.” Hannibal sat back down and clasped his fingers together, resting his head on his hands and watching Will struggle to deny their growing attraction.

“That is definitely true….I am curious though. Have you ever been with any men in the past?” Will tried to sound nonchalant when he asked this, but the words came out louder and more accusatory than he meant them.

“I have, yes. A few times in my youth. It was a highly pleasurable experience.” Hannibal raised his eyebrows slightly at the memories.

“Were these strictly physical relationships or like boyfriends?” Will almost laughed at the absurdity of Hannibal having something akin to a boyfriend. The word sounded so infantile and immature. 

“I had a stable, long-term partnership while I lived in Italy in my youth. Other than that, I have had a handful of physical couplings without attachment.” Hannibal slipped off his suit jacket and placed it neatly on the armrest. The alcohol was making him feel hot, but that wasn’t the only reason. 

“This Italian man must have been a very spectacular person…Very special to you.” There was an edge to Will’s voice, and he felt slightly like pouting.

“At the time, he was. It was over twenty years ago, however.” Hannibal was thrilled to hear the jealousy in his voice. “But yes, usually it’s the spectacular that catches my eye.” Hannibal’s eyes raked over Will’s body multiple times in a pronounced way, hoping that Will would take notice.

“I…good for you, I suppose. I’m sure that Italian men are hard to compete with.” Will leaned over and petted his dogs, his stomach swirling with envy, and images of Hannibal half-naked, his hands roving over some nameless dark-haired man’s body and kissing his lips entered his mind.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Will. By being difficult to compete with.” Hannibal stood up and took a couple of steps towards Will.

“I don’t know…just forget about it. I’m being ridiculous.” Will noticed that Hannibal’s shirt sleeves were slightly rolled up and his vest was undone. He looked more relaxed and very handsome.  
“  
Will, my past is very firmly in my past. There would be no competition, nor would it be logical for me to compare past partners to future ones.” Hannibal rested a hand on Will’s shoulder. 

Will noticed the heat in Hannibal’s touch, and he didn’t pull away. “I…that’s not what I meant. I can see how it would be taken that way. But, I just meant, as friends.” His words were incongruent with his body as he turned to face Hannibal. 

“Will, I truly apologize if I have overstepped my bounds. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry for being so…drunk and confusing.” Will laughed. “I guess I just feel confused about what this means for the nature of our relationship and what it means for me.”

Hannibal’s hand slipped down over Will’s upper arm. “And are you conflicted about what you would like it to mean for our relationship? It’s perfectly fine if you’re not sure, Will. I wouldn’t expect you to be certain of something you haven’t had the opportunity to process.” Hannibal’s voice was searching. Searching for the answers he wanted to hear.

“I hadn’t even considered that there might be another aspect to our relationships. And now…I don’t know. Maybe?” Will took a step away and pressed his face to his hands, trying to focus through the haze of booze. “I didn’t even think I could be interested in men. How did you know?”

Hannibal shrugged, feeling disappointed that Will was creating distance between them again. “I didn’t, but I was curious. Many people never entertain the idea because they were raised under certain expectations. I merely wondered if you’d ever had the desire to explore those possibilities." Hannibal grabbed the whiskey bottle that was more than half gone and refilled both of their glasses, placing his body directly in front of Will’s. He could tell Will was beginning to realize the chemistry between them, and he didn’t want to miss his chance. “A toast, Will. To self-discovery. And the rest of a lovely evening.”

Will let his mind follow the desires of his body and shuffled slightly closer to Hannibal. He took a big drink and hesitantly rested his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. The alcohol was clouding his judgement he decided, or maybe it was making his true desires clearer, but he didn’t really care. He knew he wanted this right now. “I…what is it we will be discovering?”

Hannibal’s hand grabbed Will’s hip, and he smiled fondly. “Ourselves, Will. And each other in turn.” 

Will’s gaze shifted towards the ground, and he looked back up again at Hannibal bashfully. Will’s hand clenching his shoulder slightly. “I’m afraid I’m going to need you to be rather blunt about your intentions with me.” 

Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will’s back and pulled their bodies together, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Will’s back, while his other hand rested on Will’s cheek and caressed his ear. “I’m not here to take advantage of you, Will. Nothing will happen that you are not completely in agreement with. That said, if you would allow me, I would very much like to kiss you.” 

“I can’t help but feel slightly jealous of the other men you have kissed.” Will’s lower lip stuck out slightly as he pouted. He pressed his hand on Hannibal’s chest and grabbed the shirt in his fist. 

Hannibal’s breath quickened, and he leaned toward Will, nearly nuzzling his face. He was overcome with Will’s closeness and the emotions he was revealing. “You have nothing to be jealous of, Will. All others pale in comparison to you.” He leaned down to kiss Will slowly, slotting their lips together in a soft caress. Hannibal pressed gently before tracing his slick tongue against the seam of Will’s lips, parting his own lips and drawing Will’s lower lip between his own to suck gently. He loved the taste of ancient oak and vanilla in Will’s mouth. 

Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal, clenching onto the back of his shirt. His other hand still clenching Hannibal’s shoulder and body trembling slightly. He gasped slightly at the electricity between them, and wondered how he hadn’t noticed the sexual tension there before, and willingly opened his mouth to let Hannibal’s tongue slide inside.  
Hannibal made a small sound of approval as he drew their bodies tighter together, his hands roving over Will’s arms, and torso before holding Will’s face in both of his hands and kissing him deeper. He teased Will, sliding their tongues together playfully as his hand slipped lower, lying possessively on Will’s rear as he squeezed gently.  
Will felt like wildfire was erupting through his body, and he wanted more. “I want more.” He groaned between hard kisses. He reached up and ran his finger through Hannibal’s hair.

Hannibal grunted softly, walking Will gently against a wall and pressing him against it. He tangled his own fingers in Will’s hair and slotted a thigh between Will’s legs. He was pleased when he felt the proof of Will’s own budding arousal.


	2. Ready & Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayyyy! We've (finally) gotten to the smut! ♥♥♥  
> Enjoy~

Will wanted to touch Hannibal’s skin and explore every inch of him. He began to rock gently against Hannibal’s thigh; his own erection already tight and wanting. Will pulled at Hannibal’s shirt, pushing it up, and ran his hands over the soft skin.

Hannibal was only too happy to take Will’s lead, slipping a hand up under Will’s shirt and caressing the skin of his lower back before slipping his fingers just beneath the waistband. He rocked against Will in turn, using his other hand to hike one of Will’s legs up around his waist. 

Will was already overcome by the sweet surrender of someone strong and sure taking care of him. He loved the feeling of Hannibal’s elegant, capable hands on him. “Help me take off your clothes…” Will said as he struggled with the buttons.

“Of course, Will.” Hannibal agreed between kisses, before backing away just enough to unbutton his shirt. He worked with quick, efficient motions and before long his shirt was open completely; he took a moment to undo the cuffs before folding it and setting it aside. Then, he resumed his attention on Will’s clothing, kissing his neck in little sucking nibbles as he undid the buttons of Will’s shirt.

Will drank in the sight of Hannibal’s slightly hairy chest and ran his hands experimentally over Hannibal’s body, leaning into kiss his neck and down over his chest. He wondered in a brief moment of insecurity what Hannibal thought of his body.

With Will’s shirt finally discarded on the floor, Hannibal kissed his way down his chest. “Beautiful boy…darling boy.” He murmured appreciatively.

“Have you thought about this often?” Will asked, his voice a bit raspy and low. He wanted to know if Hannibal had fantasized about this and hoped that he had.

“Far more than I care to admit. I have dreamed of you, craved you.” Hannibal said, pressing close to nuzzle against Will’s curls.

Will was thrilled at the thought of Hannibal dreaming of him. He wasn’t quite sure what had come over him or what it meant, but he knew he was attracted to Hannibal and didn’t want this pleasure to end. “I’m deeply…touched.” He nearly choked out the word. “That you would find me so special.” Will said as he pressed his hands down Hannibal’s sides and over his thighs.

“How could I not, Will? You are unlike any other.” Hannibal insisted, hands wandering to Will’s belt buckle and gently unfastening it. “I stand by what I said, Will. Nothing will happen without your approval, but I would very much like to taste you, feel the weight and girth of you inside my mouth. Would you allow me?” A coy smile teased around his curled lips.

Will’s hips jerked forward in response, and he unzipped his pants and started pulling them down. “Please…I can’t think of anything I want more right now.”

Hannibal smiled and dropped to his knees, helping Will unfasten his pants and shove them down to mid-thigh. He nosed along Will’s prominent erection that was tenting his boxers obscenely. Hannibal touched him gently over the fabric and sucked the head into his mouth, wetting the cotton and letting it rub against Will’s sensitive cock.

Even with the layer of cloth between his flesh and Hannibal’s mouth, Will still felt overcome. He rested his head back against the wall, his other hand tightly grasping Hannibal’s hair and trying not to pull too hard. “Holy shit,” were the only words he could manage, his voice high and breathy.

“Eloquent, Will.” Hannibal teased, blowing air on the head of his cock just to see him shiver with pleasure. Then, he tugged down the waistband of Will’s boxers to see him properly.

“Oh, shut up.” Will chuckled. “I’m…a little bit drunk and… _oh god_ , at least I’m obviously enjoying thi-is...” He struggled to get the words out.

Hannibal laughed quietly and agreed, he was very glad that Will was enjoying himself. He salivated at the sight of him, hard and aching. Hannibal licked a wide stripe up the underside of his cock, and then sucked the tip into his mouth with hollowed cheeks.

Will couldn’t believe that the conversation they had been having had led to this so quickly, but he didn’t mind. He grabbed one of Hannibal’s shoulders as he pressed his hips forward eagerly.

Hannibal smiled and accepted Will’s direction, taking him deep within his hot, willing mouth and bobbing his head over Will’s cock. He moaned happily around his mouthful, both in appreciation and also with the knowledge that the vibrations would feel beyond pleasurable to Will.

“Fuuuck…”Will gasped. He didn’t care if Hannibal found that inelegant. It was the most appropriate expression for what he was experiencing. Will thrusted softly into Hannibal’s mouth; he could tell Hannibal knew what he was doing and the vibrations from his throat were drawing him closer and closer to the edge.

Hannibal pulled off just enough to keep the tip of Will’s cock in his mouth, and he ran his tongue along Will’s slit before swirling his tongue around the head and then sucking him back down again. Hannibal had always enjoyed this particular activity, and he utilized the knowledge that he had accumulated over the years taking Will deep within his mouth and down into his throat as he swallowed around Will.

Will had received blow jobs before, but nothing that compared to this. “I’m _ohh!_ I’m going…to come...” He warned Hannibal; it was only polite after all. However, he was hoping Hannibal would let his come coat his throat.

Hannibal locked eyes with Will and smiled slightly around his cock, moaning approvingly, and pulled back enough to be able to receive Will’s come directly onto his tongue. Will grunted and his hips jerked forward as he came, watching in awe as Hannibal swallowed him. Will moaned and breathed erratically as he recovered from the release, his hand resting on Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal was slow to release him, savoring his flavor and sucking him clean with gentle, coaxing pulls of his mouth. When he finally released an oversensitive, whimpering Will, he licked his lips in satisfaction. “I would suggest a bed, given that I’m not through with you.” Hannibal smirked devilishly. “If you would permit me, I would like to show you pleasure insurmountable, Will.”

Will felt a momentary dose of guilt and embarrassment wash over him, but it subsided quickly. He couldn’t deny how much he loved what had just happened or that he wanted more. His flesh shivered and was covered in goosebumps at Hannibal’s seductive words. He reached for Hannibal’s hand and pulled himself up, pressing his face to Hannibal’s chest. There was less pressure when he wasn’t under that hypnotic, unwavering gaze.

“I’m not sure how good I will be at this, but I would like to try.” Will rubbed his mouth. “Maybe I should get some more whiskey.” He smiled.

Hannibal nuzzled against the side of Will's face, holding him close protectively. "I will teach you all that you need to know." He promised. "And I think more whiskey would be counterproductive to what I am trying to accomplish." He pointed out, rolling his hips sensuously against Will's to emphasize his own erection.

Will moaned deeply in the back of his throat and pressed a quick, hard kiss to Hannibal's lips. "I guess I'll trust you to help me figure it out." Will pulled on the button of Hannibal's pants. "We need to get you out of these. It's only fair."

Hannibal helped him, toeing out of his shoes before stepping out of his pants, perhaps a bit too intoxicated to worry about folding them properly. He helped Will out of what remained of his clothes as well, and as soon as they were both blissfully bared to the lustful gazes of the other, Hannibal began to guide Will gently towards the bed, climbing over him sensually and with purpose.

Will hitched a leg up against Hannibal's hip. The weight of Hannibal on top of him, surrounding him, was both calming and erotic. Will ran his hands over the lean muscles of Hannibal's back and back down, over his ass and thighs. The feeling of Hannibal’s hard cock rubbing against his own soft, sensitive flesh was an exhilarating, strange new sensation.

Hannibal kissed up the column of his neck, leaving sucking bruises in his wake. He couldn't help but nibble on the exposed skin, worrying it between his teeth as he tasted Will's essence. He pulled off, connecting their lips as his hips ground against Will's. He reached a hand down and took them both in his grip, sliding his own rigid cock, which was throbbing hotly against Will’s soft length, and pressed them together. The feeling was incredible, and even though Will wasn’t completely erect, his cock was valiantly trying to harden again. He moaned softly with each pass of velvet friction. It wasn't enough to get him off, not quite, but it was a sensation unparalleled in its own right. His own cock leaked copiously against Will's, slicking the way for them both.

Will's hand gripped the bed beside him as the pressure mounted. He couldn't believe how hard he was becoming, and so soon after coming. It wouldn’t be long at this rate before he was ready again. His hands roved over Hannibal's body, over his chest and sides before resting on his jaw and bringing him in for another long kiss. He felt the alcohol start to subside a little, but it didn’t dampen his desire.

"I could stay just like this and be content." He whispered in Hannibal's ear.

Hannibal hummed in agreement, kissing over Will's jaw, "This is all I've ever wanted for us, Will." He murmured between kisses. "I have dreamed of this...you are utterly intoxicating." Hannibal flicked his thumb over the head of Will's cock, "I would like to be inside you, Will. If you'd allow it." He asked, a hand reaching down to rub suggestively at the small furled entrance to further emphasize his point, in case there had been any confusion. He hoped Will had some form of lubrication, because he truly hadn't prepared for this outcome of the evening. He'd at best, hoped to encourage Will to begin to entertain the idea of attraction towards men. The night was progressing much better than he could have possibly imagined.

Will was surprised at his own desire and curiosity towards the idea, although nervous. He reached down to grab and stroke Hannibal's cock, finally allowing himself the pleasure of exploring. "I...as I'm sure you're aware, haven't ventured into that territory before...although I'm not opposed." Will paused. "Since it's you." He hoped his words came across as romantic. "Maybe you could talk me through it?"

Hannibal hissed slightly with pleasure before kissing Will's cheek tenderly and nodding. "Of course, Will." he agreed. While it was true that he had done this before, several times, he still remembered his own first endeavor and how apprehensive he had been. He couldn't help but preen a bit at the qualifier Will had added, it stroked his ego in more ways than one to know that he was the first person Will had ever considered doing this with before. A dark, possessive part of him hoped he’d be the last.

"I will need to stretch you before you are ready to take me fully." Hannibal explained, reaching searchingly into a nightstand drawer and mercifully finding a half-full bottle of lube. "I will begin with a single finger, and we'll work you up to three." He said, slicking up his first two fingers and petting the outside of Will's thigh with his clean hand to calm him. "It may ease your mind to touch yourself while I make the initial penetration." He advised, guiding Will's knees up towards his chest and bringing his fingers to Will's tight, virgin entrance. He pressed gently with his index finger, slowly coaxing the muscle to relax enough to be able to slip inside.

Will did as suggested and gently stoked his own pulsating cock. He gasped slightly at the new feeling, numerous questions running through his mind, but at the forefront was the most overwhelming desire to feel Hannibal’s mouth on his opening. He wasn’t sure how to ask for that, however, or if it was even too impolite to ask for. Threading his fingers through Hannibal’s other hand, he said, “Just go slow.”

Will needn’t have worried, however, since Hannibal had discovered rather early as an adult that he had a rather prominent oral fixation, one that usually translated into his love for all things culinary, but also made a rather prominent appearance in bed. Hannibal raised his head and smiled, pleased. “I would taste all of you, Will. I wish to devour every inch of you.” He said, dipping back down to punctuate his statement with a series of ravenous licks and sucks to the wrinkled skin slowly being stretched open. It wasn’t long before he could fit another finger in and he scissored them apart to fit his tongue into the space between, licking his way into Will’s hole.

Will cried out at the feel of Hannibal’s tongue teasing him exactly where he’d wanted it, whining as the sensation was overwhelming, yet still not nearly enough. He hissed at the slight pain the extra finger caused, but it was a delicious pain that he thoroughly enjoyed and that was mostly eclipsed anyway, by the way that Hannibal’s tongue wiggled and writhed within him. "That feels...really good." Will was thinking he was ready to try Hannibal's cock inside of him but decided there was something else he wanted to try first.

"Wait..." He said pushing Hannibal away gently. "I want to do something first."

Hannibal raised his eyebrows expectantly as he drew back, licking his lips with a smug expression. He was pleased that Will would take the reins, as it were, rather than simply be a passive participant. He'd always liked his bed partners to be engaging and willing to experiment and take initiative. Hannibal pulled away enough to allow Will to do what he pleased.

Will grabbed Hannibal's shoulders and pushed him onto his back on the bed. He kept his hands on Hannibal's shoulders as he straddled his thighs, leaning over for another long kiss that he couldn't get enough of. Will trailed kisses down Hannibal's neck and hairy chest, he wanted the chance to taste Hannibal now. "I thought I should return the favor." Will said obligingly as he placed hot, open mouthed kisses down to the base of Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal kept himself propped up on his elbows to watch Will’s journey down to his cock, but with the first touch of Will’s lips he couldn’t help but close his eyes and arch his neck back in pleasure. He moaned, low in his throat, as his legs fell open around Will in encouragement. Hannibal watched Will, mouth open in pleasure as he panted with each swipe of Will’s lips and tongue.

Will’s hand roved over Hannibal’s thigh. His fingers pressing hard against his warm skin. Will was pleased at Hannibal’s reaction and was glad that he seemed to be doing alright at this. Will licked the length of Hannibal’s cock and sucked experimentally on the tip. “What is it like with the foreskin? What do you like?”

Hannibal swallowed thickly as he tried to articulate intelligible words. "The head is...sensitive." He moaned as Will sucked him into his mouth. "You are doing wonderfully, Will." He praised breathlessly. "Grip...grip what you cannot fit in your mouth." He instructed, spreading his thighs further in wanton invitation. "The...foreskin, _oh Will..._ , is sensitive as well. If you suck, _ohhhhh..._ " Hannibal groaned, falling back into the pillows, arms no longer capable of holding him up as Will's hot, sinful mouth consumed him.

Will was encouraged by Hannibal's rapid loss of control. He could see why Hannibal enjoyed giving so much, as it was rather intoxicating to have that much power and pleasure at the flick of a tongue, able to reduce your partner to a gasping, squirming mess.

Will grinned, a slight glint of coyness in his eyes, "You're enjoying this then?" He teased as he took as much of Hannibal in his mouth as he could and sucked hard, holding the base as instructed and moving his head back and forth slightly.

Hannibal moaned out his approval, one hand reaching down to tangle in Will's curls and stroke his hair appreciatively. "Oh yes, Will, darling boy..." he mumbled, rocking his hips in short gentle thrusts, in time with each pull of Will's mouth. “Your mouth is... _ohhhh_...it's delightful, Will." He praised, the fingers of his other hand clutching the sheets futilely.

Will placed his hand on Hannibal's stomach, enjoying the feel of his body and each intake of breath. His tongue teased and pushed at the velvety foreskin and flicked along Hannibal's slit. Then he sucked the thick cock to the back of his throat, nearly choking but pushing it down, his mouth working furiously, wishing to return the pleasure he had received.

Hannibal groaned as Will played with his foreskin, legs trembling with the effort of keeping still. Lost to pleasure, he still didn't want to push Will too far by thrusting into his perfect, tantalizing mouth. When Will took him into his throat, he cried out, abdominal muscles tensing as his back arched in ecstasy. He finally pushed Will away from him gently, yet urgently. "I...I can't stop, Will." He groaned, knowing that he was going to come, and he desperately wanted to chase his pleasure to completion, but distantly remembered something about wanting to fuck Will.

"I don't want you to stop." Will replied, his voice low and rough. He took Hannibal back into his mouth with fervor and felt the small spasm of Hannibal's cock before he came in Will's mouth. Will was surprised at how sweet and pleasant he tasted. Although he supposed that made sense with how particular Hannibal was about his diet. Will wiped his mouth, pride in his eyes. "I hope you can get it up again soon." Will smiled.

Hannibal huffed out a laugh and tugged Will to him. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd come so hard or so suddenly. "Marvelous boy." He praised, one hand in Will's curls as he guided Will to his mouth, slotting their lips together and slipping his tongue inside to taste the flavor of his release mixed with Will's own unique taste. "I am not as young as I once was. It may take me a moment." He said at last when they separated to take a breath. "We do have all night, after all." He said with a playful smirk.

"All night huh?" Will asked, his voice full of challenge. He nuzzled his face against the middle of Hannibal's chest, enjoying the quiet closeness of the in-between. Will reached down to gently stroke his flaccid flesh. "I guess I'll have to help you get going again."

Hannibal made a soft sound, almost like a whimper, as Will's toyed with overstimulated flesh. He wrapped his arms around Will and laid delicate kisses along his throat and neck, trailing up behind his ear. "Merciless, randy boy." He chided, but it was said with an indulgent smile. He slid a hand down Will's side, to cup around his rear, squeezing gently before teasing a finger between his cleft where his hole was still slick with saliva and lube. Hannibal slipped a finger inside, undulating it rhythmically in time with his kisses. It wouldn't do, after all, to let all the work he'd done to open Will up go to waste.

Will pressed his open, gasping mouth to Hannibal's nipple while his hole was teased open again. He started to lift his ass into the air and spread his thighs. Hannibal sucked in a breath at the way that Will teased his nipple and he curled a second finger inside his hole, curling his fingers and using them to help tug Will up his body. Will shuddered and clenched down on his fingers in surprise, and Hannibal used his now closer proximity to bring their mouths together for what began as languid, lazy kisses.

They had some time to kill, after all, until Hannibal was hard enough to fuck him again, and Will eagerly met Hannibal’s tongue with his own in a slick slide that left him moaning into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal pumped his fingers in and out of Will, in time with their kisses, which gradually grew more heated and fervent. He pressed hard, his fingers curling and reaching, trying to press against Will’s prostate, although the angle was not optimal.

Hannibal didn’t quite manage, but Will still shuddered in pleasure above him just the same. He began to feel Hannibal begin to harden and it wasn’t long before he could feel him, hot and thick, pressed against his ass. An idea, a strong desire, started to form in his mind, and he broke away from the kiss with a gasp and looked up at Hannibal with heavy-lidded eyes.

 "Maybe I should get on my hands and knees?"

Hannibal paused, slowing his fingers and eyeing Will curiously. "Very well, Will." He agreed, readily.

Will took Hannibal's hand and led it to his hip as he kneeled in front of Hannibal. He looked behind him, his mind still overcome with desire and not thinking of the feelings tomorrow might bring.

 "I want you to fuck me from behind."

Hannibal raised his eyebrows in fond surprise, enraptured by the way Will looked like this, eagerly displaying himself for Hannibal’s appreciation. Hannibal knelt behind Will and ran his hands down his outer thighs. "Gladly, Will." Hannibal agreed, lining the blunt head of his cock against Will's fluttering hole. Hannibal watched the loosened muscle wink at him with rapt fascination and he began to press inside the hot clutch of Will's body before he could start squirming. Hannibal's sharp intake of breath punctuated the slick slide of his aching erection into the wet, silken heat of Will's welcoming body. When he was buried to the hilt, he paused, waiting for Will to give him leave to move.

Will bit his lip and whimpered. His hands were tense and clenched. Taking Hannibal fully inside of him hurt a little, but a lot less than he expected, and it was a delicious pain. " _Hannibal_." Will hissed his name, low and drawn out. "You feel...you feel so good. Fuck." Will was surprised at how much he enjoyed the sensation as his skin stretched and pulled.

Hannibal exhaled softly as he began to move. He started slowly, withdrawing completely, only to tease at his rim, before pressing in even deeper, rolling his hips against the backs of Will's thighs. Will was making soft noises of pleasure and Hannibal increased the speed and power behind his movements, holding Will's hips steadily, his thumbs resting in the dip of his spine. Hannibal adjusted his stance, widening his knees and pressing Will's legs further apart with the motion as well. Hannibal rocked his hips, driving his cock straight against Will's prostate with each filthy roll of his hips.

Will decided he liked being fucked. Or at least being fucked by Hannibal.  He moved his hips back and forth as Hannibal pulled in and out of him. The pressure of the tip of Hannibal's cock on his prorate was almost too much to bear. He could feel the explosions of pleasure spread from there to the tip of his own cock and knew that Hannibal was very aware and controlled in his movements, which only made his cock twitch and leak onto the bedsheets.

Hannibal kept up his steady pace, feeling Will tensing under him already. He supposed neither of them were going to last very long, but he was still determined to make it as good for Will as possible. Privately, he thought that he'd very much like to ruin Will for anyone else. He'd make sure that Will craved this, longed for this, for Hannibal. With a pleased smile, Hannibal lay one hand at the base of Will's tailbone, his thumb dipping into the cleft between his cheeks and pressing softly at the rim of Will's hole. It was stretched tight around Hannibal's cock, but he wondered if Will couldn't take more. He carefully scooped up lube that had seeped out around the edges to coat his thumb and began to run it along the puffy skin of Will's entrance. He didn't want to hurt Will, certainly not like this, so he went slowly, teasing his way in and coaxing Will loose and open for him. It took a few minutes, but he was finally able to slide his thumb in to the first knuckle alongside his cock. "That's it, Will." He murmured. "So open, my darling boy. So eager and willing to accept everything that I give you and more." He praised.

Will was surprised when Hannibal decided to add more girth and stretch him out more. He wasn't sure what it said about him that he enjoyed it so much. "Oh Hannibal." He gasped out, moaning with every thrust. He was completely filled and already nearing climax again. Will reached back to grab Hannibal's free hand that was currently resting on Will's hip. He pulled Hannibal's arm forward suddenly so his chest was pressing against his back. The angle cause Hannibal's dick and thumb to press upwards slightly and pull delightfully against Will's rim.

It was an awkward position, but Hannibal withdrew his hand and hooked his thumb into Will beneath his thrusting cock. It put less strain on his wrist and allowed him to fondle Will's balls to his heart's content. He played with them, rolling them between his fingers and pressing against them to feel the way they twitched under his palm. However, with the new position, he was also able to press his nose to Will's curls, inhaling his intoxicating scent. "Will you come for me, precious boy?" He asked, pressing kisses to Will's neck. "I want to hear you scream for me." He confessed. "I want to burrow inside you until we are one, Will." He moaned, biting down on the junction of neck and shoulder, mindful not to draw blood. Not yet.

Hannibal's words made Will groan and gasp. Will reached up and grabbed Hannibal's hair, his other arm struggling to hold him up. Will was normally not a screamer, but he was overcome with pleasure and wanted Hannibal to know it. His soft cries became a little louder with each thrust as he got closer.

 "Oh Hannibal. I want to please you. I want to be the best you've had."

Will came, strong cords of fluid making a mess on the bed, with a loud cry of release and sweet ecstasy. Then he collapsed on the bed. No longer able to hold himself up.

At the sound of Will's cries of pleasure, Hannibal moaned in tandem, their voices complementing each other as shadows do highlights. Hannibal bit down a bit harder as Will's tight little hole clenched around him, spasming and milking his cock. He came deep inside Will, filling him with the hot, thick ropes of his passion. Hannibal tasted copper and savored it, licking the teeth marks on Will's shoulder like a lion would groom his mate. He shivered as the last of his come filled Will up, and he withdrew carefully and laid down on his back next to Will. Hannibal gathered his limp body, pulling him close and half on top of himself as he pressed kisses to his temples. "Beautiful Will…you are divine in your pleasure, sprung forth from the blood of the gods, holy in your own right." He said softly, running his hands down Will's back and cupping twin globes of muscle. Hannibal nuzzled against the side of his face and slipped two fingers inside of Will's pliant and sopping wet entrance. The muscle twitched around his fingers futilely, overstretched and puffy. Will had opened so beautifully for him, granting him entrance into his body and finding pleasure so great his limbs had weakened. Hannibal played with Will's loose and messy hole, loving the filth, the depravity of it, not wanting the moment to end.

Will whimpered, completely exhausted from exertion, passion, and the strange paths this night has led him to. He tried to think of something clever, metaphorical, or romantic to match wits with Hannibal like he usually did. But he was too spent and content to come up with something.

"Mmmm Hannibal." He said, his voice tired and fulfilled. He buried his head against Hannibal's damp chest. "Thank you."

Hannibal kissed Will gently, almost chastely, savoring the plush warmth of his lips, sweet as ambrosia. When their lips separated, Hannibal resumed his nuzzling. "You needn't thank me." He murmured. "It was a pleasure, one I hope we can continue to explore in the future." He admitted. "But we can discuss that in the morning, perhaps. Sleep, my sweet boy, my darling Will."

Will woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a wonderful aching throughout his body. He was definitely going to need a shower after the events of last night. He could feel dried come, lube, and sweat between his thighs.

He was surprised at how far things had gone last night. He was tempted to blame it on the alcohol. But the truth was that the alcohol had mostly worn off before they started fucking anyway. He moved to get up from his bed and to the bathroom.

Hannibal awoke as soon as Will left, mourning the loss of warmth and instead getting up to slip on his boxer briefs and start the coffee. Hannibal heard the shower start and decided to start breakfast in the meantime. He knew Will needed the time to process the events of the night before. Hannibal remembered Will's extremely positive response, but he also knew that the harsh light of day could render a different clarity than thoughts clouded by fevered pleasure.

Will came into the kitchen wearing light jeans and an unbuttoned green and blue flannel shirt. His hair was still wet and he wore his glasses as he was too groggy to put his contacts in.

"Good morning." Will greeted, a bit unsure, placing his hand on the back of his neck. "What are you making?"

Hannibal turned to Will with a pleased smile, "A simple omelette. Eggs, cheese, ham, tomato and peppers." He said, handing Will a plate and leaning in to press a quick, chaste kiss against his cheek. His eyes were soft as he pulled back and considered Will. "I suppose a conversation is in order, yes? Shall we talk over breakfast?" He suggested, handing Will a cup of coffee as well.

Will nodded. "Thank you for making breakfast. I'm sure it's wonderful. Like everything you make." Will sat down and played with the food a little bit, only taking a few small bites. He glanced up to see Hannibal watching him and tried to make sense of his many thoughts to decide what to say. Instead he decided to reach across the table and play with Hannibal's fingers. After all, Will wanted to show him he wasn't disappointed

Hannibal watched Will carefully, and was pleased to see that whatever the cause for his hesitation, it didn't seem to be because of what had occurred between them. Seeing that Will wasn't going to be the first to speak, Hannibal took the opportunity to do so. "I believe I owe it to you to be completely honest, Will." He started with a small smile, gently stroking Will's fingers in return. "I quite enjoyed last night, and I would like to further explore this budding relationship between us and see where it leads, if you are amenable to that."

"I would say what occurred between us was more than a bud, things pretty much bloomed to fruition." Will said jokingly. He took a sip of his coffee as he squeezed Hannibal's hand. "This is a big shift for me, as you're well aware. But I'm not opposed to seeing where things go."

Hannibal's lips twisted into a playful smirk. "I agree, Will. You bloomed quite exquisitely last night. Repeatedly." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing in a slightly more serious tone. "I believe we may have gone about things a bit backwards. I am, of course, not complaining. However, we can proceed at our own pace, whatever we decide it to be." Hannibal wanted the opportunity to romance Will, who so desperately deserved to have attention lavished upon him.

Will smiled, a soft, sincere smile that pulled at the wrinkles near his eyes. "Are you saying you want to woo me, Dr. Lecter?" He brought Hannibal's hand up to his face and kisses his knuckles. "I can be romantic, too."

Hannibal couldn't quite help the blush that spread across his cheeks at Will's gesture. He couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed, but he supposed that if anyone could cause an involuntary reaction, it would be Will. "I would love nothing more, Will." He said sincerely.

Will paused, silent and staring off into the distance. "I guess it's time to rethink my sexual orientation." This brought on a deep peal of laughter.

Will's observation about his sexuality caught Hannibal a bit by surprise and he chuckled along with him. "I suppose so, my dear Will." He agreed. "I feel honored to have been able to introduce you to a part of yourself you were unfamiliar with."

Will stood up and walked over to Hannibal, standing in front of him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. "I guess we should go out on a date now. Make it more official."

"Certainly, Will. I would like nothing more." Hannibal agreed, pressing Will close to him and kissing him with fervor. Hannibal savored the taste of Will's lips against his own, and it wasn't long before the kiss deepened, slick tongues writhing against each other. When they broke the kiss breathlessly, Hannibal chuckled, "Wherever you'd like to go, Will, I'll take you." He promised, already imagining places that Will might like to see.

"Maybe I should take you fishing." Will smiled gently, imagining how strange Hannibal would look in waders over his three piece suits. "This should all be interesting at the very least." Will wasn't sure what the future would hold, but he knew he couldn't let Hannibal and what they had shared slip away.

Hannibal inclined his head slightly, "I believe I would enjoy that, Will." He agreed. Truly, Hannibal could find enjoyment from Will's mere presence, but he would certainly make an effort to engage his beloved's interests. He'd take a sketchbook with him, just in case.

 


End file.
